Never Leaving You
by inuyasha112
Summary: Kira has made the decision to rescue Cagalli from her wedding! What will happen! A/N: Just a short, cute drabble I made. I hope you like it!


**_A/N:_**

**_Hello! I was looking over some really old KiraXCagalli fanfiction, and noticed that the short,sweet stories were really sad. To be honest, I'm kinda sick of those angsty stories. I want a happy story! So here it is!_**

**_P.S. I wrote this in like 20 minutes, I wanted to keep this short and sweet. Thanks!_**

**_Forward!_**

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_I really couldn't believe that you would marry him. I mean, really? To be honest I'm a bit jealous ,but also worried. You keep telling people that you have to do it, for the sake of Orb and its people …_**

...

Kira zipped up his flight suit, placed his helmet on, and booted up his Gundam. The system started up, and within moments the nuclear drive was completely warmed-up and the suit was ready to move.

_..._

**_That letter you gave me, how do you think I'm supposed to react to it? This isn't like you, not at all…_**

...

The Gundam attached it's feet to the Archangel's catapult launcher. After adjusting for current weather conditions, Kira strapped on his seatbelt and firmly grip the controls. Today, he had to save Cagalli.

_..._

**_You should know how I feel about this. You know me better than this. All those times you comforted, guided, and healed my troubled soul, made me trust you. It created a bond between us…_**

...

Kira inhaled a vast amount of air, before he was instantly pushed deep into his cockpit's seat, as the inertia of the catapult set in. He pulled up on the controls. Once in the air, he initiated the flight mode of the Gundam by spreading it's majestic wings.

_..._

**_I trusted you during those tragic times, and I will never forget how you took care of me, how you __cured__ me. Now I need you to trust me…_**

...

He set the throttle to maximum, and quickly flew towards the wedding area, near the peaceful shore of the Orb Union, his homeland, and Cagalli's dominion.

_..._

**_Maybe you will hate me. There's no doubt __he__ will despise me, but I don't give a damn. When it comes to you, Cagalli, I will never give up. I will never let you hurt yourself like this. I couldn't live with myself either._**

...

Kira imputed the controls on the cockpit's maneuvering system, so that the Gundam would descend right in the middle of the wedding. He adjusted the camera optics to see Cagalli on the ground. She was in a Bride's Dress, crying.

_..._

**_Please don't hate me. That's the last thing I want you to do, besides getting married to him. I can't let you go…Please don't leave me._**

...

The Gundam finally landed near the platform. The Audience was terrified, running from place to place, trying to escape the commotion, as the Orb military started to scramble dozens of Murasames.

_..._

**_My heart would be crushed. My hope would die…_**

...

The suit knelt down, and extended it's mechanical hand, taking hold of the irate princess.

_..._

**_Don't leave me…_**

...

Kira opened the cockpit; wind gushed at him from all around his mobile suit everywhere, and directed the Gundam's hand towards his body.

...

_**Don't leave me…**_

...

He opened his arms wide to accept the beautiful princess. She returned his affection by holding on to his form, in complete security, as if only in his arms, she would be safe, never having to worry about fear.

The cockpit closed, and Cagalli look into his amethysts eyes, taking in every piece of essence that radiated from his body and soul.

"I could never leave you…"She said, wiping away the tears that had formed.

* * *

...

...

...

Their intimate moment was interrupted by the Murasames. Cagalli held on to Kira's neck, as he maneuvered his Gundam to dodge and retreat. It only took minutes before all the Murasames were out of range.

Things had calmed down, and once again, for what almost seem like centuries, they were together.

"You could never let go of me, could you?" said Cagalli as she pulled his helmet off, releasing his brunette hair.

He gently grasped one of her hands and kissed it, looking into her amber eyes.

"He's probably going to be furious…" he murmured as he kissed her hand again.

"Why do you say that?" she replied, leaning in, bringing her face only mere inches away from his lips

"I'm pretty sure that Athrun is going to be Furious. You know, because I kidnapped his Bride-to-be from his wedding…"

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: Pretty Cheesy,huh! Just something short, while I work on the other stories that I'm making.**

**Why don't you, the reader, write a short story for KiraXCagalli! Nothing too long of ambitious, but just a nice poem, or at least a little drabble!**

**If this took me little less than an hour to write, then you can write a better one in half the time!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
